


Melody from the Stars

by PZSkye



Category: UtaPri, UtapriFlashBang2019, uta no prince sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PZSkye/pseuds/PZSkye
Summary: A girl and boy who met in the past, now meet each other in one of the two largest guilds. Their fates already intertwined, how will a journey make their relationship blossom?
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Nanami Haruka
Kudos: 5
Collections: Uta No Prince Sama FlashBang 2019





	Melody from the Stars

A place where the students use their horoscopes as a source of power and as a guide to help them through life struggles. Two guilds facing each other where people can come and grow and expand their powers. Where bonds grow and are life long. This is a world where people can become fortified and learn what they want, while following their constellation. 

~*~*~*~

The small white fox runs around unsure. He tries to transform back into his original form, but finds himself stuck. He runs in circles trying and trying, but still nothing he does makes him go back to his normal form. One of these attempts makes him accidentally get his paw stuck in a tree root. He doesn’t notice though, and when he tries to move again, he ends up hurting himself.  
He whines as he looks back at his paw, stuck underneath the tree root. He tries to pull himself out, but it only causes him more pain. He now desperately more than ever wishes he could turn back into his usual self. During these new attempts a soft hand reaches out and pets him softly. He jumps in surprise, but not far due to his leg.  
He turns his head to look at a young girl, short orange hair and soft bright yellow eyes. She smiles at him then carefully grabs his leg and pulls it out from under the root. The fox first thinks of running away, but his leg hurts too much to even move. So instead, he stays. The girl picks him up in return and looks at his hurt leg, frowning.  
Then she closes her eyes and lets the hurt leg rest in her palm. After she takes a deep breath she hums, ever so gently, she hums a tune. A soft thread of golden music notes come out of her and connects to the wound. The fox is astonished, and ends up engraving the song into his mind. When his leg feels all better he gets off of her lap and walks slowly, testing it out.  
Happy it is all healed he goes up to her and bows his head to touch the grass. When his purple orbs go back up to meet hers she is smiling brightly and happily. Then she waves goodbye, not knowing him, but he will always remember her.

~~~

The girl walks in through a portal, holding her feather pen and music scores, she enters upon the eternal night. Upon first sight she sees the big starry sky filled to the brim with glowing little dots. Out of the starry night sky she can clearly and easily see and point out her horoscope constellation. She smiles at it and bows her head to whisper a short expression of thanks. What she notices next is two big buildings facing each other.  
One is familiar to her and breaths a light almost whimsical feeling. The other school across from it looks darker in comparison and has an intense energy coming from it. The girl walks towards the familiar one and tries to find her way. She ended up arriving later than she had planned so no one was there to guide or greet her. Well, except for a particular animal.  
It mewed ever so softly at her. The girl looked every which way around her before she heard that soft meow again. She looked down to see herself be greeted by a small black cat. The cat’s green eyes welcomed her and begged her to follow. The cat took off, away from the lost girl.  
The girl, not fully knowing her reasons, takes off after the cat. She runs almost completely around the school, but stops when she doesn’t see the cat anymore. Instead, in front of her is a Samurai training fiercely. Every step and swing is precise and on point. Just by watching his fast yet graceful movements the girl is in awe by looking at him. His swordplay is cathartic and despite never seeing him before, she found herself wanting to never watch it stop.  
The boy himself doesn’t notice the girl in his concentration. His kimono follows him with whatever movements he makes and sweat drips down his face. The Capricorn constellation shines brightly up in the sky. When the boy decides that he has trained enough for now, he stops, making the constellation dim only slightly. He puts his sword back in its sheath and turns around ready to leave.  
That is when the two make eye contact. The girl snaps out of her trance and the boy’s face reads shock. Neither of them are really sure on what to say, though the boy, recovering, was the first to speak.  
“Are you new here?” He asks the girl gently. She responds to him by giving a nod, her face becoming meek in embarrassment.  
“Are you lost?” He asks another question. For this one she drops her shoulders and meekly nods her head, saying a small “Yes!” outloud. Understanding her situation he asks her, “Would you like me to show you to the girl dorms?”  
The girl instantly perks up and agrees enthusiastically. The Samurai is able to hide his smile from her as he walks past her. The girl quickly turns around and follows him. Underneath the light of a thousand stars. 

~~

Along the way there he points out classrooms and where things are. Where the upper-classmen dorms are and where the beginners are. The girl tries to remember everything shown to her as best as she can. While she tries to focus on the words he speaks to her, her mind can’t help but occasionally let them gloss over her as she finds herself enjoying the general tone of his voice. His physical appearance and expression came across as serious and icy at first, but the warmth in his deep voice as he spoke in a friendly tone was calm as a pleasant contrast to her.  
“Wait, one more thing,” the boy stops her, snapping her mind out of her musings.  
“The school next door is our rival guild, but we learn and train together,” the boy is serious as he was previously with everything he said. The girl thankful for his help smiles at him.  
“Alright, thank you!” She bows in thanks and when she comes back up she sees a small smile upon the boy’s lips. It’s barely noticeable, but she can’t help but smile a big smile back when she sees it. Standing there for a moment longer to look at him, she soon gives him a final goodbye before heading down to find her room.  
The boy himself takes a moment to linger just a bit more. The tune of that day plays so clearly in his mind. It’s the tune that makes him want to care for that girl, with everything he has. 

~~

"Alright everyone~! Welcome to healing class~!" The long pink haired teacher smiles brightly with excitement.  
"I'll be your teacher for this class! You all can call me Tsukimiya-sensei or Ringo-sensei okay~?" He looks at all of the students ready to learn from him.  
"This healing course will be based off of music for healing. So let's get started hmm~," Ringo takes another sweep around the room, looking only slightly at the girl with short orange hair and peculiar eyes. 

~~

"Waah, Masato! You have to teach me that sword trick sometime!" The bright red head tells the other in amazement.  
"Yes, very good," another knight joins in on the conversation.  
"See! Eiichi likes it too!" The red head continues.  
"Thank you Otoya, Otori-san," Masato responds as he finishes packing up his things.  
"Let's practice some more yeah?!" Otoya asks the three of them with the class being over.  
"I'm sorry but I'll have to refuse. I have other duties to attend to," Masato is the first to respond, bowing in apology.  
"We can battle instead, Otoya. It will be good for the both of us," Eiichi agrees, a glint shining in his glasses.  
"Alright! Let's train!" Otoya goes back to the practice grounds and takes stance with his sword, a serious expression takes place on his cheery face. Eiichi smiles in satisfaction as he does the same. As Masato walks away from the two, he can hear the loud clashing of metal as the two fight.  
Masato walks underneath the eternal night back into Shining Guild as two signs shine above, Aries and Virgo before he stops in front of a classroom. He looks in it and watches the girl he helped from before working hard on her magic. A holographic piano is hovering around her waist. She plays notes randomly, as if she has no direction where to take her music.  
He stands there and watches her for a second more until he decides to stand by the door and wait for her. By the time she walks out she is the last one left.  
“Hello,” Masato greets her and she jumps back surprised; though once finding out that he is the same one as last night, she smiles.  
“H-Hello,” her reply is shy and timid, but this only makes the Samurai realise that he has yet to introduce himself.  
“I’m sorry for not introducing myself earlier, but I am Hijirikawa Masato.” he bows to match his greeting.  
“I-I’m Nanami Haruka!” The girl moves to respond with a bow of her own, but it results in the compositions in her hands falling to the floor followed by a small noise of surprise from her. Both of them move to pick up the spilled papers, their hands shyly pulling away from the other’s when they accidentally brush against each others. Masato grabs hold of an unfinished composition, looking at the music staff and how they move. It doesn’t take him long to find the song and melody familiar.  
“What a spill to happen here,” Ren walks up to the two. Masato looks up and gives him a glare. Haruka looks up while collecting the rest of her papers, watching the two of them stand up together. Masato steps out to be a little bit in front of Haruka.  
“No need to get all defense Hijirikawa,” Ren says smoothly. Haruka only tilts her head in response to his words. Masato continues to glare at him as he grabs Haruka’s hand.  
“We should go Nanami-san,” Masato starts to move forward. Haruka follows him and they pass Ren together. Ren looks back at them, a deep longing hidden in his eyes, something that is quickly brushed away; knowing the inseperal future the two will have together.  
Masato and Haruka walk a bit before going outside and into one of the garden’s used for relaxing and herbs to grow for alchemists. The two of them sit on one of the center benches, sitting in silence as Masato reluctantly lets go of Haruka’s hand. His other hand is still holding the composition from earlier.  
He glances at it once more, taking in the familiarity of the song, then he hands it back. She takes it back, blushing lightly.  
“It’s a good song, I like it a lot,” he compliments the song, the song he always hears. Haruka nods her head and tells him a timid thank you. They stare at each other quietly, before a noise of crunching snaps them out of it. Off in the distance within the herb section sits a brown rabbit munching happily onto the leaf in front of it. The rabbit moves its head around until it spots them.  
The rabbits stops munching for only a second before resuming again. After the rabbit takes another bite, someone is over there picking it up.  
“Sumeragi-san,” Masato says his name with familiarity. The male who grabbed the rabbit pats it gently and looks over towards the person who called him, nodding his head in acknowledgement.  
“Oi! Kira! Here you are!” A short boy comes in with a monkey tail swaying back and forth. Kira moves his attention over towards the young boy.  
“Eiji is looking for you, something about rabbits and feeding time?” The boy seems uninterested in it. Kira drops his head and starts walking away, the boy following in tow. Masato and Haruka are again left by themselves underneath the stars and moonlight. Masato turns to look back over at Haruka, a soft smile on his lips.  
Standing up he says, “Allow me to walk you as much as I can to your dorm.” Haruka stares at him and responds with a smile and nod of her own.  
With the two walking down the thinning hallways, Masato successfully brings Haruka to her room. The two look at each other and say their goodbyes and sweet dreams, not expecting the adventurous day ahead of them. 

~~~~

Right after Haruka got ready and stepped out of her dorm, she was already being sent to the Principal's office. As soon as she walked inside she saw four figures with their backs facing her. Three of them seemed familiar and the other did not. She walked up to join them in the center and that is when she saw the three that were familiar, Masato, Kira, and Nagi, as well as the two Principles. Shining Saotome, Principal of Shining Guild and Raging Otori, Principal of Raging Guild.  
“ALLLLRRRIGHT, now that EVERRYONE is here we can BEGINNN,” Shining talks first.  
“We have a mission that the five of you will be completing together,” Raging speaks.  
“The MISSSSION you five will be given is an ESCCCOURT mission!” Shining says.  
“The four of you will be escorting Nanami-san to the location your guide will be guiding you to,” Raginig’s words surprise the five in the room. The only one who doesn’t show it is the cyan haired boy.  
“Why are we escorting Nanami-san?” Masato asks.  
“That is CONFIDENEEEENTIAAAALLL Hijirikawa-san,” Shining says strictly.  
“The LEADERRR of the GROUPPP will BEEE Mister Mikaze,” Shining adds on.  
“When do we start?” Kira asks.  
“Right now, in the garden,” Raging answers. Kira nods his head. Nagi lets out a huff. Ai looks on showing no emotion. Masato feels a feeling deep within his chest about the mission, and Haruka feels determined but unsure.  
The five start to head out but are stopped.  
“OONNNEEE last THINGGG,” Shining says.  
“Your group NAMMEEE WILLLL BEEEE… WINTER GARDEENNN,” Shining points a finger dramatically towards the group. The group is unsure about there being a name, but find it nothing to fuss over. With that, Winter Garden heads towards the gardens, where a portal waits for them. 

~~~~

The frigid air greets Winter Garden as soon as they enter through. Snow lightly falls to the already pure white ground as they tread along. The trees are also pure white with icicles hanging off of each branch. The scene in front of them can only be described as a Winter Wonderland.  
“Why did I get stuck in Winter?” Nagi already whines from the cold, his monkey tail swishing back and forth to keep warm.  
“Let’s keep moving, then we won’t get cold,” Masato interjects. Kira and Haruka nodding along. The group doesn’t walk very far before Ai stops them.  
“Why did we stop?” Nagi asks.  
“We have to wait for our guide,” Ai responds monotonously. Nagi lets out a huff as he watches the snow fall. In the next moment a black cat appears, contrasting with the white surrounding them. Haruka recognizes the cat as it meows at her.  
“No way a cat’s our guide,” Nagi says.  
“Must be, no one else is here,” Kira replies, examining the cat. The cat goes back and forth in front of them before heading off. The group follows closely behind, starting their quest. 

~~~~

“We’ve been following this cat for hours! How much longer do we have to travel in this blizzard?” Nagi whines as he clings to himself freezing.  
“It must not be much longer,” Kira responds. Up ahead is a frozen lake. As they get closer they start to notice no way around it. The lake has one clearing which has a bunch of ice patches floating through out. The sides of this clearing are all covered in ice.  
“We have to pass this? How?” Nagi continues. Ai goes over and examines the ice.  
“The ice on the sides are too thin to cross. The only way we can pass is by the center clearing,” he says in response.  
“It seems our guide has left us as well,” Ai also points out. Nagi, Haruka, and Masato look around the area, finding Ai’s statement to be true.  
“It could be possible that he is on the other side,” Masato comments. Everyone takes his statement in, in understanding.  
“Well, let’s try to figure this out then,” Nagi goes straight into it, but before he could jump onto an ice patch Kira stops him.  
“We should check to see if they are sturdy first,” Kira says. Ai and Masato nod their heads. Masato picks up a stone hidden in the snow, Ai does the same. The both of them hit the first two they see. The first one stays true, playing a musical note and lighting up in yellow. The second one plays a note lighting up in pink, then it falls into the water.  
“A music puzzle?” Haruka says tilting her head. The others look at it apprehensive.  
“I’ll go first,” Kira volunteers himself.  
“Ehh, but Kira!” Nagi shouts towards the older male.  
“It’s fine, I’ll go,” Kira responds and hops onto the first note. The first note is played and lights up in yellow. The previous ice patch comes back up in its original place.  
“Wait,” Ai stops him momentarily. Ai holds out his hand towards the water. Silently he prays to his horoscope constellation and water crystals come up for him to grab. Once enough are up he lightly pushes them over to Kira, which grabs them. The Pisces constellation up above still grows brightly.  
Kira now continues on saying his thanks. The next correct patch is one that lights up in blue. Kira then jumps onto that one, Nagi now jumping onto the previous one. Kira uses the crystals again to find another correct note, this one lighting up in red. Ai follows now. The next one that is correct lights up in purple.  
Haruka looks out at the first patch, trying to prepare herself to jump. She finds trouble in it though.  
“Nanami-san,” Masato’s voice catches her attention. He holds out a hand.  
“Let’s jump together,” Masato gives her a kind smile. Her muscles relax slightly as she nods her head at him. She places her hand onto his and they touch shoulder to shoulder. Then finally, the two jump. Both land stabally onto the ice patch.  
This jumping game of musical chairs continues for sometime. Both Masato and Haruka start to show smiles on their faces. They jump happily along together until the end.  
“Look,” Ai says once everyone is at the end. Just a few steps in front of them they see a new season.  
“Finally,” Nagi says besides Kira. The season in front of them is Spring. At that moment the black kitten from earlier shows itself again. The cat meows before turning back around to lead once again. Nagi stares at the cat displeased, but they start to follow it again. Masato and Haruka still have smiles on their faces as they follow behind everyone, still holding hands. 

~~~~

The five of them step into the warmer spring air. There is still some cool air blowing around them, but it is much better compared to the freezing temperatures in winter. Flowers and plants greet them from every angle. A sweet fragrance hangs in the air. After an hour of walking the group is met with their next challenge.  
Rows of fruit trees greet them, holding all sorts of different arrangements.  
“What do we do now?” Nagi asks. They look around unsure of what to do. The black cat guiding them goes over to one of the trees and paws at a trunk. The five of them move closer and notices engravings onto the tree.  
“Staff engravings?” Masato says confused.  
“Are we supposed to play them?” Nagi questions. Ai is already looking at other trees.  
“Some don’t have a musical staff, but it appears some do,” Ai says returning to them. They all think this over before Masato speaks again, “Nanami-san can play the staffs.”  
Haruka looks at him in bewilderment, obviously not believing in herself to do such a thing.  
“Nanami’s skills specializes in music right. So we can leave it to her to play them,” Ai says. Nanami shakes her head in refusal, “B-But!-”  
Masato grabs hold of her once again, “It’s alright, I believe in you.”  
At Masato’s words Haruka stares at him and gulps down any fear she had. She brings down her hands and balls them into fists, finding determination in her self. Then finally she nods her head. Masato lets go of her shoulder and gives her space. Haruka then takes out her circular holographic piano and looks at the staff.  
She takes a deep breath and starts playing the notes. Every note she plays lights up on the staff on the tree. After she successfully places the staff the tree lights up along with others throughout the field. After the light dies down the trees are bathed in gold from the trunk and branches to the leaves and fruits. Haruka looks at the trees surprised and happy.  
“Good job Nanami-san,” Masato compliments her which makes her blush slightly.  
“Come on! There are more staffs to play!” Nagi shouts, already beside another tree. This continues for awhile until there are no more trees with musical staffs on them. Once they notice this they start to follow the line of golden fruit trees. After spending a few more hours walking through the trees, they finally met the next threshold.  
Haruka puts away her piano and stands close to Masato. Then the five of them continue to follow the black cat. 

~~

The group walks into extreme heat. They walk down along the beach shore. The sky shows the image of it being evening. Everyone except for Ai and the black cat stare to look out at the evening sky over the ocean.  
“It’s really beautiful isn’t Nanami-san?” Masato looks over to ask Haruka. Haruka moves her gaze over to Masato and nods her head with a smile.  
“Y-Yes,” Haruka answers shyly.  
“Oi, Kira, can we take a break?” Nagi asks. Kira looks from Nagi over towards Ai. Ai looks over at the black cat. The black cat walks a bit more ahead before stopping at a bonfire on the shoreline. The group walks over towards the empty logs and take the time to rest their feet. Nagi and Kira take a log across from Masato and Haruka. Ai sits on the log between the two.  
Nagi rests his head against Kira and already starts to drift off to sleep. Kira looks at his pocket watch and busies himself with it. Ai busies himself with looking around at the environment. Masato and Haruka spend time enjoying each other’s company. But it is Masato who breaks the tranquil silence of the fire crackling and popping between everyone. All by humming a soft tune into the air.  
Kira, Haruka, and Ai move their attention over to look at Masato. Yet it is only Haruka who finds the song familiar. The only other time she heard this song was when she hummed it over to heal the white fox that was stuck and hurt that day when she was younger.  
After Masato finishes his song he turns to look at Haruka. She looks at him astonished.  
“Nanami-san, do you remember?” Masato asks her. As Haruka stays silent Masato pulls out his white pointy ears and long fluffy white tail. As it is a half-transformation his nails also turn into claws, his amethyst eyes turn brighter, and there's white fur running down his neck and arms. Seeing this Haruka puts the connection together.  
A bright smile shows on her face at the familiarity of the white fox in front of her.  
“Nanami-san,” Masato talks seriously and Haruka pays attention to every word.  
“I love the music you make. When you healed me that day the song you hummed touched me deeply. If you would let me, then I want to join you on your path, and help you become more confident in what you play,” Masato’s words touch Haruka deeply. Haruka can’t hold in the tears welling up inside of her.  
She closes her eyes and let a few tears slide down her cheeks. When she opens them she looks back up at Masato with watery eyes.  
“Hijirikawa-san… Yes, Yes! Please join me!” Haruka bows her head to him. Haruka shakes overwhelmed by feeling, but when she looks back up at Masato she flashes him a smile, a smile he returns back to her. 

~~~~

As soon as Nagi wakes up from his nap they start moving again. The sky around them still reads evening. As Nagi walks he is still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
“Look, autumn is approaching,” Kira says. But along with this statement is a circle of tall rocks with half of them being on the summer side and the other half being on the fall side. As they get closer they see markings hand painted onto each stone. Each represents a different musical symbol, upon looking closely at them it looks as though each stone has a match to a symbol it goes with.  
“I think we have to match the stones,” Ai says plainly.  
“But it would be hard to move the rocks next to each other,” Kira comments. Nagi lets out a tired huff.  
“Leave it to me and Masa! We can draw a line to connect the pairs!” Nagi says pointing a finger up. Masato nods his head along to Nagi’s comment. Haruka gives Masato a solid nod of her head. Kira gives them a nod and Ai starts to point out a rock and its pair. Masato and Nagi take this chance to call upon their constellation, Capricorn.  
Their pointer fingers light up in response as the constellation glows brightly in the dark sky. Nagi’s glows yellow, Masato’s blue. When they look back at the three they are already by three different rocks, ready to say its pair. Masato starts with Haruka and Nagi starts with Kira. They draw a line with their fingers to connect it to the pair. This continues until all rocks are connected to its match.  
No longer needing to use their Earth Manipulation Masato and Nagi say their thanks to their sign and the power leaves them. The rocks shake and move, moving the ground underneath the five of them as well. In the center of the rocks a circular stone table comes up and out of the dirt and sand. When the ground becomes stable again, the five more over towards it. On top of the table lays a note. Ai picks it up and the table goes back underneath the ground where it was.  
Ai unfolds the dirty piece of paper and reads it out loud, “As you cross back over to the Winter threshold, a needed item is required to finish this journey. Only the Mage and Samurai are allowed to retrieve this item.”  
“No way! We have to go back into that blizzard?!” Nagi starts to whine about it once again as his tail flicks back and forth.  
“Either way, this challenge seems to be for Hijirikawa-san and Nanami-san,” Kira mentions. Ai nods his head in agreement. Masato grabs hold of Haruka’s hand.  
“I guess we better move forward. We must be close to the end,” Masato says with Haruka nodding her head, feeling comfortable beside him and holding tightly onto his hand. With this the four of them move forward again. Nagi begrudgingly joining them as they continue to follow the black cat. 

~~~~

Walking through the previous blizzard Nagi shakes involuntarily.  
“Ahh, I really hate this,” he says out loud.  
“This is the final challenge. Wait just a bit longer,” Kira tells him. Nagi closes his mouth and looks away pouting.  
“Up ahead,” Ai says. The other four look forward and see the cave. The outside being a pure white from the snow, but the inside glows a mystical blue. The group continues to walk ahead. Footprints mingling in with cat prints. Once the five of them are in front of the cave they try to pass through, but find the note was written true.  
The only ones able to pass through were Masato and Haruka. The others including that cat were held back by an invisible wall.  
“So now we are just supposed to wait out here? In the cold?” Nagi asks.  
“It seems so,” Ai says looking around the cave as much as he can. Kira moves to stand behind Nagi. He wraps his arms around him and holds him tightly to himself.  
“Oi! Kira-”  
“This will warm you up,” Kira says cutting off Nagi. Nagi grumbles a bit but accepts it.  
“We will see you all soon,” Masato tells them. Kira and Ai give him a nod before the two of them head deeper into the cave. As the two walk they look around them. Inside icicles from up top is musical notes frozen inside. Even the walls of the cave show musical staffs and notes frozen in. As they look around a peaceful silence entraps the both of them.  
This feeling of calm and trust between the two of them carries them through to the end of the cave. In the way back engraved on the wall is another note.  
Release what has been frozen in place, then you will get the item you seek.  
“The music notes,” Masato concludes. The two of them go to look at the music staffs frozen in the wall more closely. Upon closer inspection, the two of them find the song very familiar.  
“It is… This song?” Masato says out loud. Haruka looks back at him. She smiles pleasantly at him. He looks back at her and gives her a smile of his own.  
“I have no doubt, that you can’t play this song perfectly,” he tells her. She gives him one more glance before pulling out her piano again in front of her. The song comes rushing back to her. The memories of their first meeting both in fox and human form, along with all of the memories leading up to it. Haruka plays every note perfect and effortlessly.  
The music notes shine and glow as they come out of their icy cage. The notes swirl around the both of them and make them feel as though they are trapped in a warm embrace.  
Once the song is over, and the light fades. Their hearts continue to glow golden only for a moment longer before it dims out too. When Haruka opens her eyes again a key floats in between the two of them. Masato reaches out and grabs hold of it. Completing the challenge. Haruka quickly puts away her piano and joins Masato’s side.  
“We did it Nanami-san,” he says to her almost breathless.  
“Yes!... We did!” Haruka responds just as breathless. Masato takes a step towards her.  
“Nanami-san, you were beautiful,” Masato’s compliment leaves Haruka blushing. Masato holds her hand and places the key inside her palm.  
“Nanami-san, I would like to pledge my loyalty to you. I want to be by your side as much as I can and help you with all of your troubles, whether it is for music or not. Nanami, I pledge myself to you,” Masato speaks firmly and compassionately. Haruka looks up at him with a softness as though she would break.  
“Hijirikawa-san, I accept your pledge!” She responds tenderly. They both look at each other with smiles on their faces and their hearts beating loudly at the agreement of Haruka being Masato’s Master. They intertwine their fingers together and start to head back towards the other. Haruka carrying the key out with them. 

~~~~

Once Masato and Haruka walked out from the cave the group continued on. A comfortable and hopeful silence surrounding everyone. Then after a moment of walking, they are greeted by an icy door. Just like the cave, musical notes are frozen in. A key hole can be seen on one of the double doors. Haruka and Masato look at each other and flashes the other a joyful smile.  
Haruka steps forward letting go of Masato’s hand. She places the key in the door and turns it. The musical notes in the door swirl and glow. The light flows into where the key is and the opening of the doors. A wind rushes past everyone and the doors finally opens. The group except for Ai, blink back the bright lights.  
What they see in front of them is festive lights lighting up the eternal night sky. Wonderful smells going right past them. But most of all they are greeted by multiple, “Welcome back! Congratulations on completing your quest!”  
The group looks on in astonishment as they stay frozen in the snow. All of Kira’s and Nagi’s close friends are there pulling them in.  
“Nagi I’ve missed your warmth so much,” an ash blond boy hugs him tightly.  
“O-Oi! Shion!” Nagi tries to pry him off, but is quick to stop, enjoying his warmth in response to the cold journey they just came from.  
“Good job Kira, you’ve made us proud,” Eiichi congratulates Kira on accomplishing the goal. The other HEAVENS’ members greet the two, happy and proud of their two pals.  
“Ai-Ai! You came back to me!” Reiji comes over to greet the younger boy.  
“I didn’t come back for you. I am part of Shining Guild and had to come back to it,” Ai brushes off the older male who pouts at him. His two other guild mates come up and greet him.  
“Good to see you back Ai,” Ranmaru greets with a smirk. Ai responds with a nod of his head and a small smile.  
“This fool wouldn’t leave us alone with you gone,” Camus tells him. Ai sighs in response, the four of them now flowing into the rhythm of the celebration.  
“Hijirikawa-san, it’s nice to see you and Nanami-san back,” Tokiya greets the two.  
“It’s nice to see all of you again as well,” Masato greets back, Haruka nodding her head along.  
“You two seem closer. Must’ve had a lot of fun,” Ren comments suggestively, leaving the two to turn a bright red. Masato turns his head to calm himself and clear his throat.  
“The, thing that doesn’t make sense is why were we to escort Nanami-san back to the guild?” Everyone stops their chatter at Masato’s question.  
“That is a bit odd isn’t it?” Syo says pondering it over. The others pond over it as well.  
“We should ask the principles about it,” Ai suggests. Some of the others nod their heads in understanding.  
“Ah! Masa, Haru-chan! I baked cookies for your arrival!” Natsuki cuts into the still atmosphere to bring it back into a festive one.  
“Oi! Don’t feed them those!” Syo runs up in front of them only to get one placed in his mouth. Syo is quick to crumple to the floor. Everyone continues to chat lightly together, laughing and having fun with everyone. Masato and Haruka look at each other before the party ends. The two feeling closer than ever before. A fluttering in each other’s chest.  
“Nanami-san, let’s work on your goal tomorrow too,” Masato tells her. She nods her head at him.  
“Let’s continue to work on it until it is accomplished.” Haruka’s heart fills with hope and determination. The two of them grasp onto the other’s hand firmly. They walk behind the others back into the building. Someone watching them from within the trees. The cat, in his true form as a prince. 

~~END~~

**Author's Note:**

> Artist: @Odayuku  
> Link: https://twitter.com/odayuku/status/1199206689825837057
> 
> This was truly such a fun project to do! I really enjoyed the AU created and the partner I had in creating it!


End file.
